London Adventure
by CeeCee333
Summary: What happens when Interpol needs the BAU's help? Hilarity and danger will ensue. Please read and review! Morgan/Garcia pairing, but there will be a few pairings later. Rated M just in case my muse loses it.
1. Chapter 1

Derek sat at his desk in the bullpen, twirling a pen around his fingers. Reid was talking to JJ and Blake about how his weekend went.

Since losing Maeve the entire team made sure that Spencer knew his BAU family was there for him.

Spencer spent a good part of his weekend with Henry and Jack. Spencer took them to a children's museum and the planetarium.

Derek was lost in thought when he felt something soft hit him in the chest.

Spencer said, "Earth to Derek." and hit Derek with a small stuffed turtle.

Derek chuckled and looked at the turtle. He wondered if his little prince or princess would like turtles.

JJ pinched Derek on the arm and said, "Guys he is doing it again."

Derek shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Please JJ tell me what I am doing again?"

JJ smiled and said, "You are thinking about the baby."

Blake smiled and said, "Guys leave Derek alone, he is allowed to be excited."

Derek nodded and said, "Thank you Alex."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "Well you would have been a dad a lot sooner if you two weren't so dang stubborn."

Blake and Spencer laughed.

Derek with mock anger in his voice said, "Yeah well, I wouldn't be here at all if some nosey blonde stayed out of my business."

JJ laughed and retorted, "What? All Will and I did was get you both trashed on New Years and lock you in my office. What you two did after that was on you."

Derek laughed and grabbed JJ's hand and said, "Seriously JJ thank you."

Spencer looked at Derek and said, "Did we just watch Derek Morgan become a big softie."

Derek smirked and said, "Ain't nothin soft about me."

JJ smacked Derek's arm and said, "Gross Morgan."

Everyone laughed.

Derek, Blake, Reid, and JJ watched as Hotch stormed from the bullpen to his office. Hotch said, "Morgan my office in ten. Bring Garcia."

Hotch closed his office door, and Derek was trying to figure out what the hell he did this time.

JJ asked, "What did you two do?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders and said, "This time nothing."

Blake said, "Well Derek ever since Spencergate, Hotch has been keeping an eye on you."

Derek pointed at Spencer and said, "If a certain genius would learn to knock he wouldn't have been scarred for life."

Spencer cringed and said, "Stop bringing that up. I can't un-see what I saw."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Pretty boy you didn't see _that _much."

Spencer scoffed and said, "Well if you would stay out from under Garcia's skirts this wouldn't even be an issue."

Derek laughed and said, "Thank god for knee length skirts or you would have really gotten a show."

JJ and Blake both slapped Derek's arms.

Derek put his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright, alright I'll stop."

Derek reached for his cell phone. He hit the number 1 button. After two rings he heard, "Talk dirty to me."

Derek chuckled and said, "Behave."

JJ, Spencer, and Blake rolled their eyes.

Penelope smiled and said, "What do I owe the pleasure of speaking to my very own chocolate god of thunder?"

Derek said, "Baby girl I need no excuse to call my woman, but."

Penelope laughed and said, "There is always a but."

Derek teased back, "Yeah, and this but is round and- Ouch JJ."

JJ took the phone from Derek and said, "Garcie, Hotch wants to see you in his office. By the way I hit your boy with stress ball."

Penelope laughed and said, "Alright guys I will be down in a moment. Tell Derek to be a good boy."

JJ laughed and said, "Garcia I am trying."

Both women laughed and ended their call.

Penelope put her computers to sleep and made her way to the bullpen.

Penelope smiled when she saw Spencer trying to catch the stress ball Derek threw at him.

Penelope ruffled Spencer's hair and said, "Derek be nice to my boy wonder."

Derek chuckled and said, "Mama you know I am always nice."

Spencer said, "I beg to differ."

Derek pointed at Reid and said, "Pretty boy I have to still get you back for screaming in my headphones. Dulcet sounds my ass."

JJ laughed and Blake raised her eyebrow.

Blake asked, "Care to explain."

JJ said with both hands pointed at Spencer and Derek and said, "These two idiots got into a prank war. Derek gave Spencer's number out on national television, and Spence recorded himself screaming into Derek's ipod, and iphone."

Blake laughed and said, "Dang I wish I could have seen Derek's face."

JJ said, "Trust me I did, and it was hilarious."

Spencer smiled, and Derek rolled his eyes.

Derek stood up and laced his fingers with Penelope's and said, "Come on pretty lady it's time to face the boss man."

Penelope panicked. She was trying to figure out if she and Derek did anything to get them in trouble.

Derek smiled and said, "Woman lose that look, we are all good."

Penelope returned the smile and said, "Thank god. I thought we were both going to get fired after Reid scream bloody murder in my office."

Spencer pointed at Penelope and said, "Sorry Garcia but I was in the middle of being traumatized."

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "Come on mama time to go see Hotch."

Penelope walked ahead of Derek, climbing the bullpen stairs.

JJ called out, "Morgan eyes up."

Derek turned around and grinned.

They reached Hotch's door and took a deep breath. They walked in and sat in chairs that were side by side in front of Hotch.

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Both of you have been requested by Interpol. They need you in London as soon as possible."

Derek asked, "Why do they need us?"

Hotch sat back and said, "Derek they need your help with an international profile. It seems there is a terrorist cell using bombs. They requested Penelope for her hacking skills."

Penelope smiled and asked, "Sir why me?"

Hotch chuckled and said, "Because Ms. Garcia you can do what no one can do."

Derek smirked and said, "I know that's right."

Penelope rolled her eyes and smacked Derek's arm.

Hotch glared at Derek and said, "Morgan need I remind you of what is now called Spencergate?"

Derek laughed and said, "No sir. Message received loud and clear."

Hotch then said, "You were each handpicked to assist with this case. And you will be working closely with Agent Prentiss, and Agent Rawson."

Penelope giggled and asked, "Mick Rawson?"

Hotch smiled and said, "Yes, Mick Rawson."

Penelope said, "Ohh the British hottie with the body."

Derek cocked and eyebrow and said, "Woman excuse me."

Penelope blushed and said, "That is what JJ and I call him."

Derek replied, "Don't make me call Will."

Hotch held his hands up and said, "Derek Morgan you and Will are still in trouble for that nice little bar fight you two started."

Derek shifted in his chair and said, "Hotch come on. Those two jerks deserved it. No one dances with my baby girl but me, and that other dude was trying to get his hands on JJ."

Hotch chuckled and said, "That might be true, but you and Will didn't need to punch those guys through plate glass windows."

Derek replied, "How would you feel if some guy was trying to grab Beth's butt?"

Hotch clinched his jaw and said, "Jackass would go through a window."

Everyone laughed.

Hotch said, "Let's get back on the subject. Your presence in London is requested immediately. I have a docket with your tickets, and hotel reservations. You're expected to fly out tomorrow morning."

Derek and Penelope both nodded.

Penelope took the docket from Hotch's hands and said, "Sir don't worry we will make the BAU proud."

Hotch smiled and said, "Garcia I have no doubt about it."

Hotch's office phone rang. He wished Derek and Garcia good luck and the couple made their way back to the bullpen.

**This is my attempt at a BAU epic adventure. As always read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek and Penelope sat in their home of six months staring at their closet. Derek didn't have any trouble packing. He grabbed a couple of tailored suits and his favorite Henley shirts, tee shirts, and jeans.

Penelope on the other hand was completely lost. She had so many colorful dresses, she didn't know which ones to take.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "Baby girl anything you pick would look amazing on you."

Penelope turned and kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "You always know the right thing to say."

Derek smiled and said, "I only know the right thing to say, because I am with the right girl."

Penelope laughed and said, "You know playa Derek would slap you right now."

Derek returned the laugh and said, "Playa Derek didn't have his baby girl, and a lil one on the way."

Penelope sighed with content and said, "Okay I am just going to grab some stuff and not think about it."

Derek sighed with relief and said, "Okay mama I will help you."

Penelope was like a whirl wind. She decided to pack and not over think it. By the time she was done, she had 4 suit cases full of clothes, shoes and accessories. The fifth bag was for her makeup.

Derek placed the suit cases by the front door.

Derek and Penelope climbed into bed. Penelope insisted Clooney stay in the bed with them, since they were leaving him with JJ and Will.

"Baby girl I know you love Clooney but he is literally cock blocking me."

"Derek Morgan hush. Just because we are going across the pond doesn't mean I won't want you any less."

"Woman I am going to hold you to that."

Penelope smiled and said, "I am counting on it stud."

Derek snuggled with Penelope. Penelope fell asleep listening to the soft snores of Clooney and Derek's even breathing.

Derek's alarm went off at 5:15 a.m. The alarm jarred Penelope out of her sleep.

Derek was already awake and doing his usual 1,000 sit ups. Penelope rolled her eyes and muttered, "Overachiever."

Derek smiled and said, "Maybe so, but…"

Penelope chuckled and said, "Yeah, yeah Morgan I wouldn't want you any other way."

Derek headed for the shower first. Penelope sighed and got out bed. Anyone who knew Penelope knows she is no good before her second cup of coffee. Too bad she was pregnant and had to settle on tea, and watching Derek drink his coffee.

Penelope was grinding coffee beans and boiling water for her tea when Derek came down stairs.

Penelope asked, "How is it possible that at 6:30 in the morning you look that good?"

Derek smiled and said, "Baby you look pretty good in my Chicago PD shirt."

Penelope yawned and said, "I would look better if I was back in bed and still asleep."

Derek walked over to Penelope and kissed her. He chuckled and said, "Back in bed yes. Asleep hell no."

Penelope gently shoved Derek to finish making him coffee.

Penelope trudge upstairs and started getting ready.

About an hour, three cups of coffee for Derek and a cup and a half of tea for Penelope,They were headed to the airport.

They talked excitedly about what they would be doing for Interpol. Penelope went through the docket, and found out that they would be staying at the Apex London Wall Hotel in the penthouse.

Penelope grabbed her laptop and research the hotel. She let out a whistle.

Derek at a red light glanced at where they would be staying.

"Damn P look at that place."

Penelope giggled and said, "I know my handsome prince. The penthouse is surrounded by glass."

"Mama are you saying we are taking the penthouse?"

"Mmmhhhmm. The reservation information is in the docket."

"Wow P they are going to spoil us."

Penelope smiled and said, "And I can't wait."

Derek and Penelope reached the airport. They got through the gates easy enough. At the ticket counter they found out that they would be flying business class. They checked their luggage and made their way to the terminal.

Once seated Penelope melted into the leather seat. Derek stretched his long legs, and held Penelope's hand.

There was a stewardess at the front of the plane explaining how the seats reclined and lengthen to turn into beds.

She also explained where the pillows and blankets were located, and if they need extra just to ask.

Penelope quietly said, "Aaaaaand now I am spoiled."

Derek smiled and said, "When we get back, I say we convince Hotch to upgrade the jet."

"Derek you work for the FBI and have you guys have your own jet. "

Derek laughed and said, "When I told my old cop buddies that, they called me rich boy for like a week."

A stewardess walked over to Penelope and Derek.

The stewardess smiled and said, "Sir, madam can I get you anything to drink?"

Penelope said, "I will take a bottle of water."

The stewardess asked, "Would you like to try 10 Thousand B.C, or Equa, or Veen Velvet or, Perrier?"

Penelope replied, "I will take Fiji if you have it."

The stewardess said, "Of course ma'am, and you sir?"

Derek smiled and said, "I will make this easy for you. Do you have any Heineken?"

"We certainly do sir."

The stewardess made her way to the large drink station.

"Derek that woman just listed some of the most expensive bottled water in the world."

"Baby girl this is business class."

The stewardess handed Penelope and Derek their drinks, and the pilot announced that they were taking off.

Penelope squeezed Derek's hand and said, "Baby I am really excited for this trip. And you sir are going to be one sexy James Bond."

"Penelope I doubt that I will get to play 007. I will probably be stuck inside with bomb fragments."

Penelope laughed and said, "Remember it's like Tetris."

Derek tickled Penelope's side and said, "Yeah, don't remind me."

They couple chatted for a while. Then Penelope couldn't help it, she yawned. Between the comfort of the chair, that Derek reclined for her, and the soft pillows and blanket she couldn't help but feel sleepy.

Derek laid back his chair. This caused both chairs to be about the size of a full size bed. Penelope snuggled in with Derek.

Derek continued to watch ESPN on the small high def television in front of him, while Penelope slept on his chest.

The stewardess smiled at the couple. Then the stewardess made her way to the bathroom and picked up her encrypted cell phone.

Speaking in German the stewardess said, "Ich habe unsere Ziele in Sicht." _"I have our targets in sight."_

The stewardess quickly hung up the phone and went back to her duties.

**As always read and review!**

**I forgot to mention that I own nothing.**

**Someone pointed out the Penelope wouldn't drink coffee. You are right. Its fixed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope and Derek made their way off of the plane, It was already dark outside when they landed. They made their way through the airport. Then they retrieved their bags and were headed to a rental car place, when they saw a chauffer holding a sign that said, "Morgan."

Derek laughed and said, "No way that is for us."

Penelope quickly searched the docket and said, "Umm actually it is. See look."

Derek glanced at the piece of paper and said a silent, "Hell yes."

They walked over to the driver and said, "Morgan, and Garcia."

The driver said in a heavy English accent, "Right this way sir and madam. Let me take your bags."

They made their way to the limo.

The driver placed the bags in the back and opened the door for Penelope and Derek. Sitting in the back of the stretched Mercedes limo Derek leaned back and said, "Now this is how to travel."

Penelope sighed happily and said, "And now I am really spoiled."

Derek laughed and grabbed two bottles of water.

Penelope leaned against Derek, and Derek tilted Penelope's chin and gave her a kiss.

Penelope smiled up at Derek and said, "Now this is the life."

The driver rolled down the partition and said, "Sir, madam we will be reaching the hotel in about twenty minutes. I will be picking you up in the morning 9 a.m sharp in a Lincoln Towne car. Is there anything I can do for you before we take off?"

Derek smiled politely and said, "No thank you."

The driver rolled the partition back up and started driving.

Penelope stared out the window at all the tall buildings. She took in the sights of the city.

Penelope said excitedly, "Look Derek a double decker bus."

"I see it mama. Hey before we leave why don't we take a tour?"

"Derek I would love to."

They reached the hotel, and the driver went inside the hotel, and came back out with a bellboy.

They bellboy unloaded the bags and put them on a trolley.

The bellboy said, "Right this way please."

Derek and Penelope stopped at the front desk to get their keys.

The hotel manager said, "Ah yes Mr. Morgan, and Ms. Garcia I see that you are staying in our penthouse for the duration of your stay. Please if you need anything do not hesitate to ask."

Penelope took the keys and said, "Thank you very much."

Derek and Penelope made their way to the elevator with the bellboy. They rode the elevator to the top floor. It led straight into the penthouse.

Derek helped guide the luggage trolley in the room. Derek reached in his wallet and tipped the young man.

The bellboy in a thick Irish accent said, "My name is Donovan sir. If you need anything please let me know."

Derek said, "Donovan can you tell me where the menus for room service are?"

Donovan smiled and said, "Sure sir. Please follow me."

Derek, Donovan, and Penelope walked through the foyer of the hotel suite that led to a large living room.

Penelope thought her eyes were going to bug out of her head. The living room was beautiful. The large glass windows let the twinkle of the lights from the city in. The furniture was modern and elegant.

There was a small dining area near the windows. There were two menus placed on the table with a vase with a single rose separating them.

Derek turned and thanked Donovan and Donovan turned on his heels and headed out of the suite.

Once in the elevator Donovan reached for his phone and said, "This is Agent O'Kelly. I have them safe in their hotel room. Agent Murphy will be keeping an eye on the suite for the rest of the evening."

Donovan quickly hung up the phone and made his way downstairs. Donovan nodded to the Manager of the hotel and made his way into the night.

Derek sat down in the chair, and pulled Penelope into his lap.

Derek said, "Baby girl we have to get some food in you, so our little on can grow big and strong."

Penelope kissed Derek and said, "Okay baby boy. Let me see the menu."

They scanned the menus in silence.

Derek said, "I know what I want, what about you?"

Penelope replied, "Yep I'm ready."

Derek grabbed the cordless phone off of the table and called down to the kitchen to order.

A waiter brought up their food, and Derek tipped him. Derek uncovered the dishes.

Penelope said, "I have always wanted to have real fish and chips."

Derek smiled and said, "What can I tell you, I am a meat and potatoes man."

Penelope smiled at Derek's huge steak."

Derek uncovered the last smaller dish to reveal two slices of rich devils food chocolate cake.

Penelope smiled and said, "I know normally you are all the chocolate I need but for tonight I am going to make an exception."

Derek laughed and set everything on the breakfast table. They ate and talked about what they thought would happen tomorrow.

They were finishing up dessert feeding each other bites of cake when Derek said, "Now that I have had dessert why don't I get my real dessert?"

Penelope laughed when Derek picked her up, carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

After two hours of sweet love making, Derek and Penelope were asleep cuddled up together.

Derek woke up around 4 a.m. and called down to the front desk to request a wakeup call at 7 a.m.

Derek kissed Penelope's forehead and went back to sleep.

At 7 a.m. sharp the phone gave a shrill ring. It woke Penelope and Derek out of their peaceful slumber.

Derek damn near fell off the bed. Penelope laughed at him and said, "Come on D we need to get ready."

Derek said, "Baby you shower first. I need to go through the rest of the docket.

Penelope kissed Derek and started to get ready.

About twenty minutes later Derek heard the whir of a dryer. He grabbed his toothbrush and boxers and headed in the bathroom.

At the other double sink Derek began to brush his teeth. For the life of him he was trying to figure out why Penelope had her head between her knees drying her hair.

Derek shrugged and figured what did he know, he was bald.

Derek rinsed his mouth out with water, and Penelope gave him a kiss. She figured she better do it now before she put the rest of her makeup on.

Derek swatted Penelope's butt and said, "Out woman before I drag you in this shower with me."

Penelope laughed and headed out of the bathroom.

Penelope dressed in true Penelope fashion. She chose to wear a white dress with purple lilacs on it, with just the right amount of cleavage. She put on a lilac sweater, and black stilettos. She paired that with matching glasses, and funky lilac and white necklace, bracelets, and earrings.

Derek came out of the bathroom in just his boxers. He spun Penelope around and said, "I am liking what I see."

Penelope laughed and said, "Oh no you don't Derek Morgan, I know what that look means."

Derek pouted and said, "Just one kiss mama?"

"Nu uh there is never one kiss with you. One of us has to have some sort of control."

Derek mocked scoffed at Penelope and said, "I know you are not saying you are the one that had control when we first started dating."

Derek tapped Penelope's nose and said, "One word."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "I swear if you say Spencergate, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Derek put his hands up and said, "Fine, but tonight I am not going to apologize when your makeup is ruined."

Penelope blushed.

Derek got dressed. He decided he needed to be formal today. He picked out a navy blue suit with a navy blue silk dress shirt. His only accessory was the watch Penelope got him for his birthday. Derek would never tell Penelope but he looked up how much she spent on that watch, he almost wanted her to take it back. Almost.

The phone rang at 9:00 a.m. promptly. Penelope answered the phone and responded with, "Thank you. Derek the car is outside."

They made their way through the lobby. The Manager waved at the couple. Derek smiled and Penelope waved back. The driver got out of the car, and held the door open for Penelope and Derek.

On the way to Interpol head office at Penelope's request he pointed out some places that they would like to visit if they got the time.

Twenty minutes later the driver stepped out, and once again opened the door for Penelope and Derek. Once the three were safely outside of the building the driver said, "Sir I will not be picking you up this evening. I was informed that you would be receiving a car at the end of the evening."

Derek smiled when really on the inside he felt like a little kid on Christmas. He just really hoped it wouldn't be a Mini Cooper.

The driver continued by saying, "Sir, madam here is my card. Please feel free to call me at anytime if you need a ride."

Derek replied, "Thank you."

The driver got back in his car and waited for the couple to walk inside before picking up his encrypted cell phone and said, "Ambassador Prentiss I have gotten the American agents safely to the building. I have O'Kelly sweeping their hotel room for bugs before they get back."

The driver hung up the phone and drove off.

**As always read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope and Derek walked into the dark gray building. The outside was drab, but once Penelope and Derek walked through the large glass doors, it was like walking into a whole other world.

First they walked through discreetly hidden metal detectors.

They walked over to what looked like a large circulation desk with about 8 attendants, a few of them were on the phone speaking in different languages.

Derek said, "Hello I am SSA Derek Morgan, and this is Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia."

The woman he had been speaking with picked up the phone but before she could dial the appropriate extension Derek and Penelope turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Morgan, PG it is so good to see you guys."

Penelope had to fight the urge to run over and give Emily Prentiss a hug.

Derek and Penelope started walking towards Emily.

Penelope said, "Em it is so good to see you too."

Emily smiled at her two friends and said, "I have missed you all so much."

Penelope and Emily shared a quick hug, and then Emily quickly hugged Derek.

Emily smiled and said, "Well it looks like I will be your tour guide today. "

Emily led Derek and Penelope through another large glass door. Emily and Penelope's high heels clacked against the marble floors.

Penelope couldn't help but take in all the expensive marble and gold everywhere. Even the elevator doors were a golden plate.

Emily looked over at Penelope and said, "I know it is a lot. So what's new with you guys?"

Derek smirked and said, "Well I am going to be a dad."

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and risked a glance at Penelope. Emily knew that Derek and Penelope loved each other, but with a baby by someone else they would never get together.

Penelope chuckled and said, "Emily Prentiss wipe that look of your face. I am pregnant."

Emily looked shocked. She had no idea they were even dating, "Oh my god PG w-when did this happen? I mean when I left you were still with Lynch. I am so happy for you guys."

Derek chuckled and said, "Yeah you can talk to JJ about how that happened."

Emily laughed and said, "Oh my god Spencergate was about you two?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "How the hell do you know about that?"

Emily laughed and said, "JJ told me that someone got caught in the office. I just had no idea it was you two."

Derek chuckled and pointed at Penelope and said, "Someone couldn't keep her hands to herself."

Penelope smacked Derek's arm and said, "Morgan that is it, you are sleeping on the couch."

Derek didn't even respond. That was the most idle threat he had ever heard.

Emily continued walking. They came to another set of doors. Emily pulled out a key card, and the doors slid open.

There was bustling activity all around. There were cubicles everywhere. Derek knew he made the right choice picking out a suit.

They continued to walk through the room bursting with activity to make it to another set of doors.

They were in a lobby. The floors were hardwood, and the furniture was leather and looked comfortable.

The lobby was a semicircle with 3 solid oak doors. Each door had a guard. Emily walked to the middle door and flashed her badge. The guard nodded, and they made their way through the door.

The room they were in led to other offices.

Emily said, "This is where you two will be working."

Emily pointed towards the right at an oak door and said, "PG that is going to be your new lair. I will take you there in a few minutes."

Emily pointed towards the left and said, "Derek you will be going with me in there. We will do your briefing and get you a few new toys."

Derek smiled and said, "And by toys?"

Emily smirked and said, "You'll see."

"Okay first Derek I am going to walk you to your briefing. I am not going to stay with you for that. I have informed the agent that you need to be taken to Penelope's lair when you are done, because I know how you guys like to eat together. Penelope have a seat over there and I will be right with you."

Emily walked Derek through another set of doors. Just a few minutes later she was back with Penelope.

"Okay PG are you ready for you new lair? And just to let you know you won't be working alone."

Penelope smiled and said, "I assumed I wouldn't be. Oracle of all knowing yes, but I welcome the help."

Emily smiled. She knew either Penelope was going to kill her or laugh.

The two ladies made their way through another door. Emily placed her hand on a side panel.

The doors opened and Penelope was struck by how many large monitors there were all over the place.

Penelope muttered, " IPS panel, a 2560px by 1440px 16:9 LED backlit display, a built-in Facetime camera, and a ton of built-in ports audio inputs and built-in speakers, Firewire 800, Thunderbolt, and 3 USB ports. Oh my god Emily this is insane."

The room seemed to buzz with technology.

Penelope smiled and said, "This office is my lair on crack."

Emily laughed and said, "PG I have no idea what you just said, but I will let you get to it. I will bring by your credentials after lunch."

Penelope gave her friend another quick hug and said, "Thank you Emily for recommending me."

Emily gave another quick smile and said, "PG I didn't recommend you I endorsed you."

Penelope wrinkled her brow and said, "Well if you didn't who did."

"I did."

Penelope saw Kevin Lynch leaning against the door frame.

Penelope smiled a small smile and said, "Thank you Kevin."

Kevin replied, "No need to thank me. Interpol needed the best so I told them that was you."

Emily said, "Well I will let you get acquainted with the systems."

Penelope shot Emily a look of disdain.

Kevin sat at the opposite side of the desk and began typing. Kevin asked, "So Penny what is new with you?"

Penelope smiled and said, "I am expecting."

Kevin smiled back and said, "Good for you. I haven't seen you in so long I just should have assumed you were dating. So who is it? Wait no lemme guess, Morgan?"

Penelope chuckled and said, "Yep."

Kevin returned the chuckle and said, "That is what I figured. Well congrats again."

"Kevin you work for Interpol?"

"Actually I was brought in on this case. My wife Clair works for the French embassy and had this case placed on her desk."

Penelope tilted her head and looked at Kevin. His formal disheveled hair was replaced by a well trimmed haircut. He wasn't wearing his trademark flannel either. Penelope had to admit Kevin looked rather put together.

Penelope noticed two pictures frames, one was of a little blonde hair blue eyed boy, and the other was of a brunette brown eyed girl.

Penelope smiled and said, "Your children are beautiful."

"What can I say I am a proud dad. What about you and Morgan?"

"Well we are due to have a little one in six months."

Penelope asked, "Kevin do you mind if I place a picture of the ultrasound in the office?"

Kevin replied, "Not at all. You can put them next to Avery, and Charlotte's pictures."

Penelope pulled out of her colorful hobo bag a framed picture and placed it on her side of the desk.

Penelope couldn't help but look around and say, "Wow Kevin look at this setup."

Kevin smiled and said, "You know the operating system is based on the one you created.

"Wow really?"

"Yep, I explained to the director that without the system you created we wouldn't be able to do half the things we do. I had to back hack you to get the program. You caught me but we needed it."

Penelope laughed and said, "So that was you. I thought I was slipping."

Kevin laughed and said, "You blew out my mainframe."

Penelope smiled and said, "Who knew a Cal tech drop out would get this far."

Kevin said, "Penelope you are the best of the best. The only way we can catch these bastard is with your help."

"Kevin point me in the right direction and let's get them."

Kevin smiled and said, "Let's do it."

Kevin showed Penelope how to slide and adjust the monitors remotely. The screens in front of Penelope at a touch of a button came together like two elevator doors. The screens locked together, it blocked Kevin and Penelope's view of each other.

Kevin slid a headset underneath the screens to Penelope; she placed the Bluetooth piece in her ear.

Kevin said, "If you need help logging in, I can get the password information for you, or you can just hack your way in. They actually encourage that-"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "I'm in."

Penelope and Kevin searched for ties to the bombings with known international terrorist groups.

They searched for a few hours. Penelope was getting frustrated. Typically she could find what her BAU family needed in a matter of moments. This task was proving to be daunting.

Derek walked into her lair and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Derek watched as Penelope is his words, "Did her thang."

Derek walked over to Penelope's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. Penelope jumped then realized that smell and those hands could only come from one person.

Derek smiled down at her and said, "Baby girl did you come up with something?"

Penelope sighed in frustration and said, "Derek there are so many terrorist cells to go through."

Kevin laughed and said, "Welcome to Interpol."

Derek looked up and was surprised as hell to see Kevin Lynch.

Derek saw the photos on the desk and asked, "Kevin are those your kids?"

Kevin beamed and said, "Yep that's my Avery and my little Charlotte."

Derek smiled and said, "Lynch those kids are cute. I also see my little peanut."

Lynch laughed and said, "It is a little peanuts for now, but they turn into little bundles of screaming joy."

Derek chuckled and said, "I can't wait."

Penelope squeezed Derek's arm and said, "Neither can I baby boy."

The sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door then the door opening.

Colin Newcastle walked into the lair. Colin was the British version of Aaron Hotchner.

Physically wise they looked quite different. Newcastle had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore a constant 5 o'clock shadow. He was tall like Hotch, and sturdy. Newcastle was in his late forties but had the strength of a man half his age.

Newcastle wore suits that were quite stylish. His slate gray suit was matched perfectly with a black silk tie.

Newcastle like Hotch was stoic, stern, and loved his team. He was also the man that did Derek's orientation.

Colin stuck out his hand and shook Penelope's and said, "I am Agent Colin Newcastle."

Penelope smiled and said, "I am Penelope Garcia."

Colin turned and asked, "Kevin have we made any progress?"

Penelope sadly said, "Sir we have tried to connect the bombings but there is nothing obvious."

Newcastle said, "Just keep working. There is something there we are missing,"

The computer screen in front of Penelope flashed a series of codes then beeped.

Penelope excitedly said, "Sir I checked the press footage of each bomb site. At each site there is a man or woman there that belongs to the same vigilante group."

Newcastle asked, "How can you determine that?"

"Sir they all share a tattoo. It looks to be a fire breathing Griffin with an x half way through the body."

Newcastle smiled and said, "Wow Kevin she is good."

Derek smiled at Penelope.

Newcastle as an experienced profiler noticed something between SSA Morgan and TA Garcia.

Newcastle said, "Agent Morgan I have some bomb fragments I want you to look at then I believe Emily wanted to give a few things to you and TA Garcia."

Derek said, "I would love to take a look at the fragments. By Kevin, bye baby girl."

Derek stopped in his tracks and looked over at Newcastle who just smiled.

Newcastle said, "Agent Morgan I am not only an Interpol agent but I am also a trained profiler. It is okay. Just keep it clean."

Kevin chuckled and said, "Keep them off the phone."

Derek laughed, Penelope scoffed.

Newcastle and Derek headed towards the door.

Newcastle looked at Derek and said, "Baby girl?"

Derek chuckled and said, "Long story."

Newcastle smiled and said, "I got the time."

Then the two men were gone.

**As always read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Newcastle and Derek walked down a long corridor. They came upon a door that had a hand scanner.

Newcastle said, "Go ahead give it a shot."

Derek cocked an eyebrow but held his hand to the biometric pad anyway.

Derek saw a green beam scan his hand, then heard the door unlock.

Newcastle smiled at Derek.

Derek said, "How in the-…. You know what I don't want to know."

Newcastle laughed and said, "That would be for the best."

Newcastle led Derek into a room with strewn pieces of bomb fragments everywhere.

He also showed Derek where they kept the snacks and drinks.

That reminded Derek, "Agent Newcastle. In the next few hours I need to get some food into Penelope. I mean Agent Garcia."

Newcastle chuckled and said, "Don't worry about being so formal around us. And yes I do realize that Agent Garcia is pregnant. We also have a mini fridge in her office as well. She can have a snack and in about an hour or so we can break for lunch."

Derek nodded and said, "Thank you."

Derek heard the door open and heard a familiar voice with a British accent, "Hey Agent Morgan you dawg. How long has it been?

Derek laughed and said, "Agent Rawson it's been too damn long."

Newcastle said, "I will leave you two to it. Rawson behave or I will sic Agent Prentiss on you."

Rawson rolled his eyes and said, "Like I'm scared."

Derek laughed and said, "You should be."

Newcastle waved as he was leaving.

Derek started sorting through the pieces. "Hey Rawson you take all the piping, and I will take all the hardware and see what we come up with."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So what's new with you? You ever tell that tech girl you liked her?"

Derek laughed and said, "Yeah something like that. You ever tell Emily you had a thing for her?"

Rawson said, "You could say that."

Derek smirked and said, "Don't think that I haven't noticed the two of you have matching tattoos on your ring fingers. You know her BAU family is going to kick her ass if she got married and didn't tell anyone."

Rawson said, "We couldn't wait. But after this is all over maybe we can get everyone here and do it proper."

Derek smiled and said, "Good and you better come to me and tech girl's wedding."

"So you are engaged?"

Derek said, "Will be within the next few days. I actually want to get her ring here."

Derek sifted through all the fragments until he was satisfied they had all the pieces separated.

Rawson said, "So I am married, and you are getting engaged, what are all the single women going to do with themselves now?"

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Well I know Rossi is looking for wife number four, and Reid could use some love. So Mick what happened with Sam's BAU team?"

"Strauss happened."

"Care to elaborate?"

Mick sighed and said, "Sam couldn't take her crap. I think what she wanted to do was create a new BAU by picking and choosing from both teams. When she realized we were actually more unruly than your team she knew she had to put a stop to it."

Derek chuckled and said, "No way you guys pissed Strauss off more than we do."

Mick laughed and said, "Derek we were mostly felons. You only have one felon on your team."

Derek cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Mick leaned back and said, "You are about to marry her."

Derek shook his head and asked, "Do I wanna know?"

Mick shook his head and said, "Hell no."

"Mick quick question."

"Sure."

Derek looked intently at Mick and asked, "So when she threatens to wipe someone off the grid-?"

Mick smirked and said, "Put it this way, if Garcia doesn't want you found-"

Derek put his hand up and said, "I am sorry I asked."

Derek changing the subject said, "Now that we have some of this bad boy put together, what do you notice?"

Mick said, "Who ever made this bomb was either a genius or a total fucking idiot."

Derek succinctly said, "Agreed. I mean this guy used an unnecessarily intricate design. Look at how many pieces there are. You have everything from steel rods, to PVC piping, and fiber glass. Why go through all that trouble when a Molotov cocktail can cause the same damage?"

Mick replied, "In all my bomb experience I have never seen someone pay so much attention to detail. Here look at this piece of piping, at one point there was something painted on it. Maybe we can get it to the lab and see if they can salvage the image."

Derek asked, "I didn't know you worked for a bomb squad."

Mick smiled and said, "I didn't."

Derek left it at that.

Derek heard the door unlock. Both Derek and Mick looked up to see Emily walk into the room.

Emily asked, "Hey Rawson how is going?"

Mick smiled and said, "Well Agent Prentiss we have a good portion of it put together, but there is still more work to be done."

Emily looked over at Derek and said, "I could use some lunch. Why don't we grab Garcia, and head to the cafeteria?"

Derek replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

All three agents made their way out of the door.

**As always read and review. **

_Quick side note: The character Mick Rawson is from the episode: The Fight._

I still own nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope fought hard not to smack her head on her desk. This was getting more and more frustrating, and to make matters worse she was fracking hungry. She cursed herself for not having a heavier breakfast.

Kevin and Penelope had been typing away and keeping their eyes on the television monitors for any new coverage about the bombings. So far CNN, Fox News, MSNBC, and CSPAN as well as BBC news kept running scrolls at the bottom of the screen, only a few of the bombings earlier that month had made any headlines.

Penelope heard some rustling from Kevin's side of the desk. She saw a bottle of chocolate milk slide her way.

Penelope smiled and said, "Thanks Kevin."

"Don't mention it. I know pregnant women tend to get crabby when they are hungry, and I like my credit score where it is."

They both laughed.

Penelope popped the top on the chocolate milk, and took a long drink. She immediately felt better.

The lair door slid open and Emily, Mick, and Derek walked in.

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "Hey princess we are going to get lunch. You ready?"

Penelope returned the smile and said, "Sure."

Derek turned to Kevin and said, "The invitation is extended to you as well."

Kevin said, "Okay Agent Morgan. My wife should be here-"

The door slid open again, and a tall blonde and obviously pregnant woman walked through the door.

In an elegant French accent the woman said, "Kevin are you ready to eat?"

Kevin replied, "Clair these are my co-workers and they have invited us to lunch."

Clair smiled and said, "Well that sounds just fine."

The group made their way to the cafeteria.

Once on the golden plated elevators they rode down a few floors making small talk.

Once the elevator doors opened the cafeteria looked more like an Italian restaurant that your average American food court.

Derek had to admit he was impressed.

The group gathered at a table, and looked over the menus.

Penelope leaned over and whispered in Derek's ear, "And now I am way beyond spoiled."

Derek chuckled.

Emily said, "So do you guys know what you want?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Em I can't decide. I want vegetarian lasagna, but the baby wants a burger."

Clair laughed and said, "You sound like me."

Penelope laughed and said, "Jr. here might be a carnivore but mama is a vegetarian."

There was a phone located on one side of the table. Emily picked it up and placed everyone's orders.

Penelope looked from Mick to Emily and noticed that they were sitting awfully close.

"Then Penelope saw it. They were both sporting matching tattoos.

Penelope gasped and said, "Emily Prentiss are you married?"

Emily blushed and said, "Yes I am PG, please don't be mad."

Penelope replied, "I am a little mad, I am more upset you didn't invite us."

Emily sighed and said, "Garcia, Mick and I got married as soon as he joined Interpol we didn't really plan anything."

Mick laughed and said, "I married her mostly because I love her, but a part of me liked ticking off Ambassador Prentiss."

Derek and Mick laughed. Emily smacked Mick's arm, and Penelope rolled her eyes.

Penelope said, "Emily do you think you would be up for an actual wedding with all of us there?"

Emily beamed and said, "I would love to. You and JJ can help me plan it."

Clair spoke up and said, "My family owns a beautiful chateau that I would be more than willing to let you guys use once we get this case solved."

Penelope grinned and said, "That would be magnifique."

Clair smiled and said, "Je vois que vous parlez français." _(I see you speak French.)_

Emily laughed and said, "Penelope est pleine de surprises." _(Penelope is full of surprises.)_

Penelope replied by saying, "J'aime la façon rouleaux de français au large de la langue." _(I love the way French rolls off the tongue.)_

All three women laughed.

Derek looked over at Mick who just shrugged his shoulders. Derek looked at Kevin, and Kevin had the same reaction.

Derek whispered in Penelope's ear, Drives me crazy when you talk that "voulez coucher" stuff to me.

Penelope whispered back, "Tu seras toujours mon amour." _(You will always be my love.)_

Derek replied, "Et vous serez toujours ma petite fille." _(And you will always be my baby girl.)_

Penelope asked with shock, "Derek you speak French?"

Derek chuckled and said, "You seemed surprised."

Penelope giggled and said, "A little hot stuff."

Derek tapped Penelope on the nose and said, "You never asked."

Mick rolled his eyes and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Emily and Kevin both said, "Yes."

Clair laughed and said, "I think it is sweet."

Emily said, "A week of this and you will want to pull your hair out."

The food came. They ate in comfortable silence.

Emily broke the silence by saying, "Seriously after lunch, Derek you need to come with Mick and I. There are few things we need to give you.

Emily snapped her fingers and said, "Oh before I forget, here are your credentials." Emily handed both Derek and Penelope a badge and a set credentials.

Derek asked, "So while I am here I am an Interpol agent?"

Emily replied, "My mother pulled some strings."

Derek smiled and said, "So let me get this straight, I now have a license to blah."

Penelope laughed and asked, "Blah?"

Mick laughed and said, "You don't wanna know, and to answer your question Derek. Yes."

The group finished their lunch and headed their separate ways. Kevin, Clair, and Penelope made their way back to their lair, and Derek, Emily, and Mick headed towards what is known as the toy room.

**As always read and review!**

Side note, French speaking Derek in my mind sounds hot.

Second side note: My French is rusty.


	7. Chapter 7

After Emily, Mick, and Derek descended into the underbelly of the Interpol building. They went through a series of doors with heavily armed guards. Each agent had to show their credentials to gain access to the next door.

Finally they reached their destination. Derek stood in a vaulted room slack jawed.

This room contained just about every firearm known to man. There were STG 44s, AK-47s, and M16s.

In one corner of the room there was a Mauser M1898 with cup-type grenade launcher.

Mick handed Derek a black leather two shoulder gun holster. Derek slipped his jacket off. Emily took the jacket and hung it on a hook. Derek slid the holster on and made the appropriate adjustments.

Mick also handed Derek a small leather belt gun holster.

Emily gave Derek a .308 Winchester. Derek admired the craftsman ship of the gun then slid it into the belt holster.

Mick handed Derek two M9 Berettas that he slid into the shoulder holster.

Emily said, "Well I think you are armed to the teeth."

Derek smiled and said, "I think so too."

Mick said, "Alright let's get your other toys.

Derek cocked his eyebrow and asked, "Other toys?"

Mick looked at Emily and asked, "You didn't tell him?"

Emily smirked and said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Derek laughed and said, "Emily Prentiss you know I hate surprises."

Mick chuckled and said, "Trust me Derek this one you will love."

Derek put his jacket back on, and was surprise how well the guns were hidden.

The three agents walked through a long corridor to a garage.

Derek saw a lot of large government issued sedans. Hey let out a sigh of relief, at least he wouldn't be cramped in a mini cooper.

Emily spoke to one of the garage attendants. Emily came back to both men and said, "Wait here I will be right back."

Mick gave Derek a huge grin.

Mick and Derek made small talk while Emily was gone.

Derek heard the car before he actually saw it. He heard the sound of an engine purring.

Emily pulled up.

Derek thought he was going to faint. In front of him was an Aston Martin Vanquish with a V-12 engine.

The sleek black car, was calling to Derek. He couldn't help but run his hands over the driver's side door.

Mick laughed and said, "Emily I think he likes his surprise."

Emily returned the laugh and said, "Yeah ya think."

Derek with a little bit of shock in his voice asked, "This is for me?"

Mick said, "Yep all yours, and you bloody well enjoy it."

Emily opened the door for Derek, and he climbed in. All Derek could say was, "Holy shit."

Emily said, "Unfortunately you can't take it for a test drive yet, we have a few other things to get."

Derek almost pouted but turned the ignition off.

Emily said, "Don't worry when you are ready to go, Joey at the attendant's station will bring your car around front. Just show him your badge."

Derek climbed out of the car and the agents made their way back inside.

Emily's phone rang. She said, "I have to take this. Mick can you and Derek go back to the bomb fragments?"

Derek and Mick nodded.

_Back in the lair_

Penelope and Kevin weren't making that much progress. They were able to identify two of the people in the videos that shared the same tattoo.

Penelope's personal cell phone rang.

Penelope excitedly answered it. "Hey JJ how is it going?"

JJ laughed and said, "Well it is going. It looks like I might be called to jolly ole England."

Penelope smiled and said, "That is wonderful, but wait why?"

JJ said, "It seems that the press is getting out of hand with this. Interpol isn't exactly known for their media skills."

Penelope replied, "I can tell. I have been watching news coverage. The government hasn't given an official statement."

"Garcie, their media liaison is swamped. Hotch called me into the office, and asked if I would be willing to help. For now I am going to be doing it from Quantico. But as soon as Will and I settle on what to do with Henry, I will be headed your way."

"Jayje it would be so good to see you." Penelope laughed and said, "Derek get's to play 007."

JJ replied, "I bet he is like a kid in a candy store."

Penelope chuckled and said, "You have no idea."

"P I just wanted to check in with you guys. I have an early day tomorrow. Call me when you can."

Penelope smiled and said, "Will do. I hope I get to see you soon."

"I miss you too Garcia. Bye."

"Bye JJ."

Kevin moved his monitor and said, "Has it gotten that bad, that they need more American agents?"

Penelope said, "Apparently so."

Kevin sat back in his chair and said, "Wow."

Penelope rubbed her eyes and said, "Yeah I know."

Kevin looked at the clock and said, "It's getting close to quitting time."

Penelope sighed and said, "Thank god. I don't think I have typed this much in years."

"Penelope I know what you mean. Well rest up tonight."

The phone rang; Kevin answered it and said, "TA Lynch."

Kevin was silent for a few moments and said, "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Kevin hung up the phone and said, "Well it looks like they are letting us go now. They want us rested. It seems a bomb threat was delivered in Liverpool."

Penelope rolled her shoulders and flatly said, "Great."

Kevin said, "Before we go I need to give you these so if Agent Newcastle, Agent Morgan, or any other agent, can contact you. Also some of your software is preloaded."

Kevin handed Penelope a new laptop, tablet, and iphone.

"Wow Kevin these are top of the line."

Kevin said, "I know. I had to do some things to fit this into the budget. Oh and here is agent Morgan's phone and tablet."

Penelope laughed and said, "You know when I wanted the BAU to go paperless I had to do a few things too."

Kevin smiled and said, "I know. Where do you think I got the idea?"

They laughed.

Derek and Mick came into the lair. Derek took a look at all the monitors buzzing around and said, "Damn mama you have been busy."

Derek gave Penelope a quick kiss.

Mick said to everyone, "Let's get out of here. The director has informed me we are going to have an early day. We need to all be in at 9 a.m. sharp."

Kevin said, "I am going to stay here and run some updates and wait for my wife. See you guys tomorrow."

Derek and Penelope made their way to the front of the building. Penelope turned to Derek and said, "Baby how are we getting back to the hotel?"

Derek smirked and said, "You'll see."

Derek and Penelope stood outside for a few moments. The car Penelope saw took her breath away.

Penelope thought to herself, "No way is that Derek's."

Derek said, "Wipe that look of your face, and the answer is yes." Derek opened and closed the door for Penelope. They made their way to the hotel.

**As always read and review! **


End file.
